The Psychic Affinity
The following entails information about this affinity. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accessibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''Open |rare = }}' – Very Rare/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 4500 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity tend to be more of a support/defense magic dealer, however, when they do attack, they attack hard. |} *The Psychic Affinity contains three different categories of spells that are all applicable to the Psychic Affinity. The spell categories that make up the affinity are foresight, clairvoyance, and telepathy. Most cats with this affinity share an unbridled curiosity for the world and the life that inhabits it. They surround themselves with knowledge or go out in search of it. Those with this affinity are skilled gatherers of information and specialize their power in the mind. They tend to be more strategic and depend on the cats around them to make up for their own shortcomings. Many cats dislike this affinity because it lacks any straight-forward attacks. It forces the casters to trust their teammates to do the heavy damage. *Still, the affinity remains prevalent because of the utility it provides; from communicating with others through their minds to seeing the future. Without a doubt, Psychic casters have the most non-combative uses for their powers. However, Psychic Magic users also face some of the gravest consequences if they use their power absentmindedly. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Intuitive'–– Psychic mages can sense something in their environment before it even happens. They get gut-feelings about certain situations as well as certain cats. *'Intelligent'–– Psychic mages have a wit that cannot be compared to, making them easily the most intelligent of all the affinities. They have a big understanding of global concepts and how cats operate and think, along with their book smarts. *'Trustworthy'–– Psychic mages, despite their nature, are actually very trustworthy. They are blunt about their thoughts and don't often lie because they feel as if they don't have much to hide. *'Inconsiderate'–– Often, psychic mages do/say things that hurt/annoy others without putting much care into it. *'Dogmatic'–– Psychic mages have strong beliefs that they usually are not willing to let go of, resulting in them dismissing others. *'Unpredictable'–– You can never truly predict what a Psychic mage is going to do or what they are thinking. They always tend to be vague and reserved in that manner. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Psychic Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢ Psychic mages have multiple varying spells and different classes of spells (FORESIGHT, TELEPATHY, MIND-READING) * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Are not physically the strongest so hand-to-hand combat isn't their strong suit, however, they can inflict emotional damage onto others. ** ⇢ Is a more "support" type of affinity. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|The location in question doesn't matter when it comes to training. These mages simply have to be in tranquil areas where they are given time to think and relax; a lot of meditation is involved. |} 'Lineage' ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). This affinity needs to be bought by the listed price if it is to be passed down to a kit 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity